PewdieCry drabbles
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Short drabbles filled with fluff, love and games. Pewdiepie x Cry
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Pewdiecry drabbles! ^^ Wow, I had this in my folder for such a long time…time to post it! XD**

Late:

"Okay, bros. I think I know where the keys are. Don´t worry about anything." Felix´s eyes were glued to the screen, trying not to jump at the random growling noises in the Amnesia Custom Story _Daniel´s Nightmare_. He looked up at the camera, as if he could stare into some frightened bro´s face. "You scared bros?" He laughed, shaking his head. "Silly bros, always get scar-AHHH!" Pewdie fell back screaming, his arms flailing around, knocking the camera over. The screen went dark, but the sound of laughing and cursing still reached the viewer´s ears.

"Cry! Cry, you idiot! You are so fucking dead!"

The other just snickered while Felix propped the camera back to its place. "Fuck you, Cry. Why did you have to come in and scare me like that?"

"I´m s-sorry, Pewds…I just-it looked so tempting."

"I hate you." The Swede sat back in his chair which had fallen over and continued walking through the multiple rooms. "What did you want anyway?"

Cry leaned closer, dropping his voice to a whisper so the bros couldn´t overhear. "I want you to come back into bed. I´m lonely…and bored. Please, Felix? I promise I´ll make up for scaring your balls off."

"You didn´t scare shit off me. Some bros think I have balls of steel."

"But only some, right?"

"Fuck you."

"Exactly. Come on." Cry grabbed Pewdie´s hand and turned the distracting devices off before dragging the protesting gamer into their bedroom.

"But the bros!"

"They´ll live. Besides, it was their constant Pewdiecrying that got us into this relationship in the first place."

He pulled Pewdie into bed and began kissing him, taking off his shirt.

"This better be good Cry. Scaring me like that and then dragging me from work."

"Shut up, Pewds." The brunette groaned, working his way down to Felix´s jeans…

Rain:

Felix loved the rain. He literally grew up with it, since the part in Sweden where he lived was mostly grey and rainy.

Cry grew up right next to a beach, where the sun always shone and rain was as rare as YouTube videos without dislikes.

Because of the difference of the local climates, Pewds was always outside when it rained, mostly without an umbrella while Cry watched him from inside. Every time the sky got grey, Pewds would look at Cry and say, "It´s gonna rain."

This time it was no different:

"It´s going to rain again, Cry."

"Hm."

"Wanna go out with me?"

"You know I hate the rain."

"Why would you say that? The rain is awesome! Come out with me, please, Cry!"

"No…I want to stay inside."

"Please…? I´ll…do the dishes for today!"

"Still no."

"I´ll tell your grandma you have a tattoo of a skull on your ass!"

"My granny died two years ago."

"Crrrryy."

"What?"

"Come out in the rain with me." Pewds stepped closer to Cry, who had his back turned to him.

"No."

"Cry~" He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. Felix ghosted his lips over the brunette´s neck, feeling him lean into the touch with a slight shiver.

"Come out in the rain with me. Summer rain´s romantic; laying in the wet, warm earth, kissing passionately, touching each other´s damp bodies, do I need to say more?"

"You know what?" Cry suddenly jumped up. "Maybe going out in the rain isn´t such a bad idea. I mean, what´s wrong with getting a little wet, right?"

Felix smiled. "I´m glad we see eye to eye now."

…

"Okay, I´m out here in the rain. Now let´s do all those things you listed up before."

"Right now? Let´s just stand here for a couple seconds and enjoy the weather."

"Can´t we do that afterwards?"

"Cry," Pewdie sighed. "It´s sad that you only agree to come out here becuz I promised you a hot make out session."

"Well, I hope it´s more than that."

"Sex-freak." The Swede slapped him upside the head, before grabbing his hand. "You know what else makes you a freak, Cry? The fact that you grew up never jumping into mud puddles during the rain." Felix jumped into a near-by puddle, dragging the other with him.

"There´s a good reason I don´t jump into rain puddles without an umbrella or boots!" Cry complained, but his boyfriend wasn´t listening anymore.

He jumped into a large puddle, making mud squirt up all over the brunette, who had lost all joy in the rain again and was trying to inside the house again. All his struggling was pointless, Pewdie´s strong grip pulled him from mud shower to mud shower.

Curtains:

It was early in the morning, no later than 5 AM when Cry awake to the sounds of birds. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the harsh light surrounding him. He felt a cold breeze on his arms and he shivered. A warm weight hugged his waist and as he looked down, he saw dirty blonde hair and a pale face with content features.

Pewdie. Cry smiled at the sight of his peaceful boyfriend before returning his gaze towards the coldness.

There was an open window on the other side of the room. That explained the birds. The light wind played with the silky curtains, teasing the brunette with the half hidden sight of outside. Right beyond the bedroom was the garden. He could see the lush yard, sprinkled with tiny colorful blotches: early spring flowers.

The sun was already rising, casting yellowish beams onto the grass, illuminating dew drops and tainting Cryaotic´s face with gold. The blue eyed gamer settled back against his pillows, pulling the blankets and his lover closer to his body for warmth. He closed his eyes and dozed off lightly, waiting for Felix´s rouse.

Car Ride:

Pewdie struggled to stay awake, but it was damn near impossible with the low hum of the car and the soft music in the background. He yawned and took a sip of his juice box, trying to concentrate on driving. He would put in some dubstep and turn it up to the loudest volume to stay awake if it weren´t for the sleeping brunette curled up in the front seat.

Cry had his backpack for a pillow and his gray jacket was draped over his knees. While his head bobbed to the movements of the car, his mask slowly slid lower and lower.

The Swede beside him smiled lovingly at the sight of his tired boyfriend and, glancing quickly at the empty road, took Cry´s mask off. He carefully tossed it onto the backseat and pulled the jacket higher over the other´s sleeping form.

The American only shifted slightly to get more comfortable, otherwise he stayed asleep. Pewds leaned back against his seat, watching the road once again. Even if his mind was wrapped in a drowsy fog and his mouth had a bad aftertaste from the juice, he felt happy to be in one of life´s perfect moments with his lover.

Hug:

Loud curses erupted from Pewdie´s mouth, most of them in Swedish as the flaming sphere went right through his character, killing it instantly.

"Vaaan! Not again! Why the FUCK DOES HE KEEP KILLING ME? I DON´T UNDERSTAND IT!" Pewdie said.

He groaned loudly and face palmed before pressing Try Again. Determined to at least finish the level, the gamer charged towards one of the floating rocks. He hit space and his character jumped, only to head-butt a previously invisible brick. The Game Over tune played, happily announcing yet another death.

Pewdie sat in his chair, staring at the screen for a full minute before bro-fisting the camera and ending the video abruptly. He had recorded twenty minutes and didn´t get any farther than Level Two. Great. Another load of comments complaining how it was so easy and Pewdie should try harder next time. Which was about as bad as the other comments telling him to play more.

Yearning for a break, Pewds got up and unplugged the cable of his headphones, leaving them on as he walked downstairs to greet his boyfriend.

Cry wasn´t doing much other than scrolling through his Twitter while watching a cooking pot of Spaghetti. With two guys in the house, they hardly had a real meal, if any home cooked meal at all. Ordering food took less time away from their recording sessions.

"Hi." Pewdie said.

"Hey Pewds. Had fun with today´s game?"

The Swede didn´t even bother answering it. Cry laughed, putting his phone away. "Just kidding, I heard you yelling Swedish profanity. Again."

"It´s not my fault, Cry! I have to play _something_ till all the horror games come out!"

"Aww, come here." The American opened his arms, into which his lover gladly cuddled, wrapping his arms around the other´s waist.

"Thank you, Cry." A hug was just what he needed right now.

Maid:

The American smirked fondly as he placed his hands on either side of Felix´s head, trapping the other underneath him. He kissed Pewds, one of his hands traveling up the Swede´s thigh, heading towards the white skirt material of his dress.

All Pewdie wanted was to wear a sexy maid outfit to make Spring Cleaning more fun. He´d never thought it would end like this, pressed against the bedroom door. But as he felt dominant lips against his, he decided he didn´t mind.

Escape:

"Cry~!" Pewdie screamed, tears forming in his eyes as his lover pulled him down the red hallway. "They´re right behind us!"

"JUST RUN PEWDS!" Cry replied, eyes wide in panic. They arrived at a door, to which the American frantically tried the handle. Locked. And the Ladies in Red were still advancing, dragging their frames towards the gamers, snarling and drooling the entire time.

Cry kicked against the door in terror and frustration, almost yanking the door handle out of its place with his jolting.

Pewds wiped his eyes and looked around. Something shiny caught his eye right beneath a hole in the wall where the Lady in Red had come from.

Without a second thought he grabbed Cry´s hand and ran towards it, causing the brunette to almost trip and doom them both.

A Lady in Red grabbed his ankle, but he only kicked her face, making her release him as red paint trickled down her broken nose. She gave a deadly growl and viciously chased after them.

The two gamers arrived at the gleaming object, exclaiming in joy as they realized it was indeed the key.

Pewds snatched it off the ground and they turned to run back when they saw they were trapped.

Both ladies had cut off their escape and were decreasing the space between them.

"What do we do now?" Cry said, trembling slightly as he imagined the girls clawing their eyes out and tearing up their organs if they caught the gaming duo. When he didn´t get an answer, he turned to his BF.

"Pewds?"

Suddenly the Swede grabbed him and swung him over his shoulder, earning a surprised yelp from the American.

"P-Pewds!"

Pewdie ran towards the Ladies in Red, leaping over their heads and sprinting back to the door.

"NOT THIS TIME BITCHES!" He yelled, throwing the door open dashing inside.

He set Cry down once the door had been locked, leaving the demonic women to bang on the door, hissing and snarling in anger.

The masked gamer panted for breath, straightening his mask and running a hand through his hair. "W-wow…th-that was i-intense!"

"Y-yeah…" Pewdie agreed, turning to him. He yanked the mask off and kissed his lover deeply, hugging him.

"You alright, bro?"

"Yeah."

They stayed in another´s embrace for a few moments, before separating.

"Alright, Cry. Let´s see what more this gallery of hell has to offer!"

Nutella:

"Truth or Dare, Cry?" Russ said, once the laughter had died down again. Scott placed the tube of mayonnaise back onto the table as the others turned to Cryaotic for his decision.

"Hmmm…I have a feel I´ll be fucked either way." Cry said, laughing.

"Hey, it´s Truth or Dare. You can only get fucked while playing it." Pewdie agreed.

"I´m going to chose Dare, cause I have the feeling you´re going to ask me embarrassing questions about my childhood again."

To this his friend smirked. "I can embarrass you just as much using Dare. I dare you to cover your face in Nutella."

"Really? That´s it?" Cry scoffed. "Lame!"

"And have Pewdie lick it off."

"…" Now the brunette fell silent while Pewdie protested, even if it did sound halfhearted.

"That´s disgusting, man!"

"You´re still gonna have to do it!" Jund said.

"This is going to be so weird." Red said.

Pewdie crossed his arms. "I´m not going to do that!" While he was still busy complaining, Cry stood up and went into the kitchen.

The others laughed even harder as Pewdie demanded to know what Cry was doing.

"I´m putting on the Nutella, what do you think I´m doing?"

"Cry, you can´t be serious about this!"

Said gamer came out, his features hidden by a brown, sticky mass. "Does it look like I´m kidding?"

He tossed his mask over to Snake for safe keeping and knelt down in front of Pewdie. "I´m ready."

To this the Swede turned bright red and he stared at his bro for a good five seconds before finally making up his mind.

_Yolo. _He thought and grabbed Cry´s shoulders. Red and Scott held their breath while Russ motioned Snake for the camera.

_Fuck, why am I even doing this? This is so gay! _Cry thought and was about to open his eyes and admit defeat when suddenly he felt warm breath on his nose. He froze, heart beating harder in slight panic as Felix ran his tongue over the other´s cheek.

Pewdie pulled back and realized that the only thing he did was smear the Nutella so he leaned back in and gave Cry a harder lick. His tongue scraped against the other´s cheek and Cryaotic gasped, clutching Pewds shoulders.

Slowly, the Swede relaxed and began to smirk, licking more forcefully and quicker than before. He started at the brunette´s forehead and made his way down.

He was halfway done when he stopped licking and kissed the soft, chocolate smeared lips. The others started to hoot and cheer, but got ignored.

Cry puts his arms around Pewdie, kissing back. He started when he felt Felix´s tongue lick his lips, asking for permission to enter. The American was about to permit him his wish when Russ butted in.

"Okay, that´s enough I think."

"Aw, come on Russ they were getting to the good part!" Jund said.

The gamers in question pulled away, slowly, regretfully.

Pewdie´s face was as dark as Cry´s, but he still grinned and said, "Best. Dare. Ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue:

_´Come on, Cry…just give up…we´re too strong for you…´_

_´aNd For onCe, i AgrEe witH maD…´_

"No…just go away, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_´The longer you resist it…the more it will hurt.´_

"I don´t WANT you! Stay away from me!"

_´cRRRRyyy…´ _

"NO!"

"Cry? Are you in there? Are you okay?"

"Pewdie!"

"Bro, what´s wrong?"

_´Tell him to go away.´_

"H-help! HELP ME PEWDIE!"

"What´s going on?! I can´t get in, the door´s locked! Cry?!"

_´We nEEd to hUrrY mAd´_

_´Cry, if he gets in here, I´ll rip his throat out. You better tell him to stay out´._

"Get away from the door, I´m going to kick it down!"

"Fuck! Let go of my wrist, Virus!"

_´YoUrE minE, thAT sWeDe Isn´t gOInG tO RUiN tHiS!´_

"Y-you´re- you´re burning my arm!"

_´Come here, Felix…´_

"Cry!…what?…Who…who are these guys?"

"F-Felix…"

"Hey! Let go of him! Right now!"

_´mAke mE.´_

"Grrr…let´s see how you like this- jug of water smashed over your head!"

_´pUt tHAt dow-aRRRghhh!´_

"I thought so! Now, where´s the Jeff the Killer wannabe."

_´WANNABE?´ _

"Pewds, watch out for the knife!"

"Don´t worry about it, Cry!"

_´Ow! What the hell, did you just throw a chair into my face?!´_

"Yes! Have another one!"

_´What the fuck is wrong with y-´_

"Hah! You´ve got nothing on chairs. Speaking of that, sorry Mr Chairs…you okay, bro?"

"Y-yes…th-thank you…"

Paradise:

"Look at my boots!" Cry exclaimed, ignoring his friend´s protests of continuing. "Look at them!"

"They´re beautiful." Pewdie said, rolling his eyes. The Swede was more interested on getting through this bloody trapland then the type of shoes his bro was wearing.

"Yes they are!" Cry said.

An hour later Pewdie was lying on the ground, moaning about an impossible map while Cry cleaned his yellow boots with his yellow blanket.

"We´ll never make it, bro. It´s too hard."

"Nonsense. Look, how about I´ll jump across the map by myself? I have the right shoes for the job!"

"I don´t want to send you into that hell hole alone!" Pewdie said.

"I can make it!" Cry said, looking down at his gleaming boots proudly.

The other let out an annoyed sigh. "Would you _stop_ with your yellow boots? They´re not that pretty anyway."

Cry gasped loudly. "How _dare_ you say that!"

"Well, it´s true! They are UGLY!" Pewdie yelled, pulling the shoes off of his bro and bounding away.

"PEWDS! COME BACK HERE!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN~!"

The furry creatures frolicked in the lush grass a few meters away from the deadly region, Cry chasing after Pewdie who seemed to be always a bit faster than his masked buddy. The American felt himself get tired, but instead of slowing down and admitting defeat, he launched himself onto Felix, causing him to fall and tumble down a hill, pulling Cry with him.

Their laughter ceased as they took in the sight before them.

"Oh wow…" Cry said.

"Amazing…!" Felix said.

They were staring at a green meadow, accompanied by a small pound filled with sea lilies. The grass all around was sprinkled with colorful spring flowers and a couple of snowy mountains loomed in the distance.

"This is the best easter egg in a video game ever!" Pewdie shouted, dropping the boots and running towards the pond. "LOOK CRY! THERE ARE DUCKS HERE!"

"If you keep yelling like that, you´ll chase them away!" The masked gamer responded, putting back on his beloved shoes before joining the other.

Felix´s happy smile faded when he saw this. "Are you fucking kidding me right now, Cry? Are you seriously wearing that rubber trash when you can run around barefoot in dew covered grass?!"

"So what?" Cryaotic shrugged, not getting the point of his friend´s resentment.

The Swede shook his head in disbelief and without warning, jumped into the pond, startling a few ducks in the process.

"Come in when you grow up!" He called over his shoulder as he started to swim.

"Says the guy who´s covered in sea plants and mindlessly jumping in unknown waters." Cry said, muttering under his breath. For a minute he watched Felix´s red jumper swim further away from shore, getting smaller by the minute, until he couldn´t bear standing anymore. He kicked the boots off and jumped in after his bro, quickly catching up.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

"Shhh, you´ll scare away all the ducks!" Pewdie hissed.

"That´s what I said before and you were perfectly fine wit-"

"Shhh!"

Cry rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. They floated in the water for a bit until Pewdie said quietly, "Hey Cry, let´s never go back."

"Huh?"

"I don´t want to go back." The red creature turned himself so he could look into his friend´s eyes.

"Why not? We have our life there!"

"…"

"P-pewds? What´s up?"

"If we go back…we could never be together."

"What do you m-"

"Think about it! Here we can be free, free from rules, money, hate or prejudice! We can just be happy, us two! We´ll build a house, keep ducks as pets and go swimming everyday! It´ll be a bro day every day! It can be our very special paradise." Pewdie said.

The other, a little taken aback by the sudden outburst of unreality, cautiously reached out a paw to touch his friend´s shoulder. "Pewdie?" He asked softly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh Cry, I feel wonderful! We just found our new home!"

"I don-"

"I want to stay here with you, please say yes, bro! If we go back, I can never have you all to myself. We´ll be constantly separated from time and fans, I could never love you as freely as I want to, people will hate on us, we might lose our friends, maybe even family! This is our perfect chance, why not take it?!"

Pewdiepie finished his rant before tackling Cry in a bro hug, burying his face into the other´s shoulder. The American was still pretty confused but one thing was clear. He hugged his friend back, kissing him gently on the head.

"I´ll stay here with you, Pewdie."

Welcome:

It was utter chaos in the Kjellberg apartment as Pewdie rushed apart, two yapping pugs on his heels, picking up discarded cans and dirty items of clothes. Why? Because his long distance boyfriend was coming to Sweden for a visit.

Cry´s going to stand in front of his door in ten minutes and Pewds´ house looks like the Tornado of Disorder swept through.

"EDGAR! STOP RUNNING THROUGH MY LEGS DAMN IT!" Felix shrieked as he tripped for the tenth time that morning.

The black pug responded with a happy bark and nipped at the Swede´s ankle.

Suddenly, the two dogs stopped attacking Felix and ran yowling to the door. That could only mean one thing.

"He´s here already? Fucking hell…" Pewdie said. He dumped the clothes he had been carrying in the laundry and closed a bunch of doors on his way to hide at least some of the chaos still lying around.

"Are you okay there, friend?" Cry said as the door opened.

"Yeah why?"

"Your hair´s all messy and your face is red."

"I was…cleaning."

The American laughed. "Oh if that´s the case, then I can understand that." He walked in, punching his boyfriend lightly on the shoulder. "But don´t worry, Cry the Badass Uke knows a bit of cleaning."

"Yeah, that´s because you´re the girl in our relationship!" Felix teased, then frowned down at his hyperactive pets, who were jumping around Cry, yapping and clawing at his pants.

"Whoa, hey guys" Cry said. He knelt down to pet Maya and Edgar, which turned out to be a mistake.

Edgar jumped onto the brunette´s lap, causing him to fall over. As if that was the cue she was waiting for, Maya wagged her tail and started licking his face.

"Ack! Get off! Pewds!" Cry half pleaded, half laughed as the pugs licked him and climbed on his chest, disabling him to stand up.

Said gamer just laughed, watching the American´s ordeal.

"Pewds!"

"No way Cry! If you´re going to live in this house, you have to go through the welcoming ritual!"

Finally the commotion died down and the dogs trotted into the kitchen to drink. Felix, still chuckling, reached over to help Cry up.

"Haha, you okay there, bro?"

"You´re a real ass, friend!" Was the response as the brunette grabbed Pewdie´s shirt to wipe his face.

"Ew not my shirt!"

"Shut up and help me get my luggage in."

Bath:

"No! I don´t want to!" Cry said, crossing his arms as a look of childish stubbornness came onto his features.

"Cry, you have to! You´re filthy! You can´t go rolling around in the dirt and not clean up!" Pewdie said.

"I am perfectly fine! I don´t need a bath!"

"If you´re going to think like that, then pick a cleaner place to stream next time!"

"First of all, it wasn´t dirty, it was a nice, homely castle and secondly, Snake did most of the fighting, not me. I got away with barely a scratch!"

Felix sighed, a bit annoyed and walked away, knowing full well he can´t actually force his friend to take a bath.

An idea sparked his mind and he smiled. At least, not when Cry was in his normal form.

A few hours later, the two gamers were out in the garden, reading or sipping a drink. Pewdie sat across from the brunette, glass in hand and blue eyes carefully observing the American.

Cry gradually noticed the attention he was getting and he put the book on his lap. "Something wrong?"

"No…I was just thinking."

"Thinking about…?"

"Your Sup Guy form!"

To this the other laughed. "Yeah, pretty _kawaii_ isn´t it?" Cry joked. He placed his book on the table and spread his arms out. The next second he was a gone and a little white creature sat on his chair.

"Sup?" It said.

Pewdie smirked evilly and immediately grabbed it, holding it firmly against its chest. He didn´t think it would be that easy, he was prepared to egg his friend into switching to his other form.

The Swede carried the now struggling Cry into the bathroom upstairs where he had set up a bucket with soapy water.

The moment Cry noticed the cleaning utensils he glared up at his captor. When he saw this, Pewdie chuckled good-naturedly.

"Ah, come on. Don´t give me that look." He lifted the little guy up. As soon as he touched the water, Cry squeaked and struggled hard against the gamer´s clutch. Pewdie didn´t expect such a fierce rebellion and taken by surprise, he loosened his grip on his friend. Cry dropped into the water with a splash.

Gripped with panic, he thrashed around wildly to get back to the surface until two hands grabbed him and lifted him out.

"Cry! Are you okay? Did you swallow soap water?"

"Ugh…"

"Hold on." He was set down on something soft and dry. A towel.

"Heh, at least you´re clean now." Pewds joked and started gently rubbing the white being dry.

When he finished, Cry looked a bit disoriented. He stumbled around, dizzily, before shaking his head to clear it.

"There. Done." Pewdie said. The next moment his best friend returned to his human form, hair sticking out in every direction and eyes ablaze.

"Cry-" Felix started, taking a step back.

"You´re going to pay for that, friend!" The masked gamer shouted, grabbing the bucket.

"N-now hold on-ACK!"

The Swede sat down hard in a puddle of suds, the bucket hanging off the side of his head. Cry grabbed the towel and chucked it at his slightly dazed friend.

"That was for misusing my trust AND dumping me into a bucket of _ice cold_ water!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chat:

On a lonely Tuesday night, Cry was hanging around on his Twitch account, reading through his list of followed channels and deciding it he would unfollow them or not. He also added new channels to his list and extracted some stream footage to upload onto his channel later.

Some Savant played in the background, but it still wasn´t enough to get the brunette out of his haze of boredom.

Movement on the side of his screen caught his attention and he realized that a fan had found their way into the otherwise empty chatbox. They seemed to know he was on because they called for him.

RollingBro: Cry? Hi Cry!

After a minute of consideration, Cry decided to respond. He didn´t have much to do anyway.

Cryaotic: Hi friend.

RollingBro: Hi! :) What´s up?

Cryaotic: Not much. You?

RollingBro: I´m talking to my favorite YouTuber.

Cryaotic: Heh, thanks.

RollingBro: So tell me. What are you really doing? I know you must be busy with something! ;) ;)

Cryaotic: I´m not watching porn if that´s what you´re suggesting.

Cryaotic: XP

RollingBro: Reading PewdieMonki fanfics then?

Cryaotic: You fans already found a way around the problem of me banning the other name, haven´t you?

RollingBro: Of course. ^^

Cryaotic: To answer your question, I´m not reading PDC.

RollingBro: I don´t believe you. *stares long and hard at you*

Cryaotic: Alright, I´m looking through fanart! Stop looking at me like that, it´s creepy! O.o

RollingBro: I knew it! :D

Cryaotic: *lets out a long, exasperated sigh* xP

RollingBro: Pewds would definitely be the seme in that relationship.

Cryaotic: Pewdie? Pfft! Never!

RollingBro: Didn´t you call yourself the bad-ass uke before?

Cryaotic: That was one, two years ago! Now I realize

Cryaotic: What a joke that is.

RollingBro: Hey!

RollingBro: There´s a reason they put the Swede on top!

RollingBro: He has conquered many enemies before. Slenderman, the BARRELS, Cat Mario

Cryaotic: So did I! Besides, I have Mad and Virus on my side.

RollingBro: He has Stephano.

Cryaotic. No but seriously. I´d be the seme.

RollingBro: LOL

RollingBro: Don´t be so sure.

Cryaotic: OH I´m fucking positive, friend.

RollingBro: Cry? Would you…date Pewdiepie if you could?

Cryaotic: I was expecting this question.

RollingBro: Lol but seriously.

Cryaotic: I guess if he was interested, I wouldn´t mind trying anything. I mean, we´re both single guys. And good looking ones too.

RollingBro: Do you like him?

RollingBro: Alright, sorry, that was a stupid question. DX

Cryaotic: XD It´s okay, I don´t mind.

Cryaotic: I don´t have a dying love for him, if that´s what you mean. I like him well enough, he´s a great person and a good friend.

RollingBro: Awww :)

Cryaotic: But it isn´t that easy, kid. You can´t just

RollingBro: Can´t just what?

Cryaotic: Sorry, hit enter before I finished typing. xD You can´t go into a relationship- Just like that!

RollingBro: Okay, how about this. If I told you he loves you and wants to be your boyfriend would you agree? This is the last question, then I´ll let you get back to your PDC smut.

Cryaotic: It´s not smut.

Cryaotic: I guess…I don´t see why not. But only if he´s really sure what he´s doing.

RollingBro: Great! :)

Cryaotic: DON´T TELL HIM I SAID THAT!

RollingBro: XDD No need for that, bro.

Cryaotic: What, why?

RollingBro: Doesn´t matter. I´ll see you around.

Cryaotic: Okay…bye. B)

RollingBro: Bro Day every day?

Cryaotic: Heh, always.

RollingBro: Oh and Cry?

Cryaotic: Yeah?

RollingBro: Don´t you dare question me being the seme in our relationship ever again.

Cryaotic:…

RollingBro: 3

Discomfort:

"Pewdie? Would you ever think about leaving me?" Cry asked one night as they were lying on the Swede´s couch. Pewdie´s head was in his lap, half asleep while some boring movie ran on TV.

"Of course not!" Felix´s blue eyes shot open. "Did I do something to make you think like that?"

"No…" the brunette´s lanky fingers brushed through his lover´s dirty blond hair. "I was just wondering…"

"Hm, okay then."

They went back to watching TV, more or less focused on the screen than the warmth of each other´s body.

Cry shifted, using the distraction to slide his hand into the pouch of his hoodie. He felt the familiar object press against his fingers; the firmness of the handle, the curve of the blade…

Slowly the image on his mask morphed into something else. Blood spots appeared on the edges and his mouth line became more jagged until it turned into an open, grinning mouth.

He leaned down towards Pewdie´s ear, gripping the knife so tightly.

"Don´t ever leave me, Felix."

Spider:

"Eeek! Get it out, get it out!"

"Cry, it´s just a spider!"

"I don´t care! It´s a gross, ugly, hairy abomination!"

"Aw, now you´re just being mean!"

"Felix! I am not sleeping in that room with…with-"

"Calm down, geez! I got it!" Felix shook his head at his boyfriend´s antics and lifted the glass jar up. "See?"

"Get that thing away from me!" The other gamer had been standing by the door, fearfully watching the removal of the beast. He backed up instantly as Pewdie walked out of the bedroom and opened their living room window.

"You´re such a pussy sometimes, bro."

"Shut up! At least I´m afraid of real things!"

"What´s that supposed to mean?"

"I can play the new SCP game without pissing my pants and sleeping with the nightlight on like a certain someone I know!"

Holding up the now open jar, Pewdie stepped closer to Cry. He held the spider threateningly closer to him. "You really wanna go there? Especially when I have this in my hand?"

"Okay, okay I´m sorry. Just throw that thing out of the window already!"

The Swede complied with the request.

As soon as the ghastly creature was out of his sight, Cry let out a relived sigh and walked back to their bathroom to get ready for bed.

With his back turned to Pewds, he didn´t see the smirking gamer open the window and snatch the spider up.

Not too long after, they lay in bed, Pewdie waiting for Cry to finish up messaging Russ so that they could get some sleep.

"Goodnight, friend." The brunette said, plugging his phone in for the night. He turned to face Pewds and scooted closer to him.

The Swede grinned evilly and gathered him up in his arms, kissing the top of his forehead as he placed the spider onto the pillow. "Night, Cry…"

"Why the sly tone?"

"What do you mean? I´m not hiding anything."

"Did I say you were hiding some-…ah…what the hell is that…Pewdie…PEWDIE!"

Sick:

"No doubt about it. You´re sick." Cry confirmed, holding up the thermometer.

"What? I can´t be sick!" Pewdie protested before his hand flew up to cover an attack of coughs. "I´m supposed to meet my bros today!"

"We´ll just have to call in and explain that you´re sick. Hey, don´t look so down, you can just postpone the event. I´m sure having it a week later won´t harm anyone."

"Barrels…" Pewdie muttered, rubbing his aching head in annoyance. "I bet those little fuckers poisoned me."

"Sure thing, friend. I think you brought it upon yourself though. I told you the vlog could wait but no. You and Ken just had to do the video in the heavy rain."

"Are you siding with the barrels, Cry?" The Swede faked a shocked gasp, causing his boyfriend to laugh.

"N-no I swear I´m loyal to the bro army!"

"Then why haven´t you subscribed to me already? Hmmm? I think that´s really suspicious, Mister!"

The American handed Pewdie two yellowish pills and a cup of water. "Because unlike your bros, I get to witness all the action live."

"The sexiness just isn´t the same behind a screen."

Cry laughed again while Pewds took his medicine. As soon as the aspirins were swallowed, the Swede settled back against his blanket and closed his eyes.

He felt his lover kiss him on his forehead then the bed shifted due to the loss of weight. Pewdie immediately grabbed Cry´s arm.

"Don´t leave!"

"Felix, I´m just going to-"

"Oh no, bro!" With a smirk, he pulled the brunette back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him, making sure he couldn´t escape. "You´re not leaving me."

"L-let me go! You´re going to get your fucking germs all over me!"

His response was an evil laugh and a tighter hug.

Interruption:

"Hello guys and welcome to Late Night With Cry and Russ featuring Snake, Red, Jund and Ziegs."

"And the Leppy." Russ reminded his masked friend.

"And the Leppy." Cry said

"Welcome to the Leppy." Jund said.

The three of them started laughing. While Russ expanded the introduction and started up the game, Cry sat back in his chair, fiddling with his controller and reading chat. He failed to notice the shadow of a certain Swede sneak up behind him until-

"Hey Cry~" Pewdie whispered into his boyfriend´s ear, quickly covering his mouth when the American yelped in surprise.

"Cry, you there?"

The hand removed itself and the brunette chuckled. "Yeah, I´m here. I got distracted by my- Ah! B-by my cat! AK. Yeah." He threw an irritated glance at Pewdie, who had given his side a squeeze before Cry could reveal him to the stream.

"What did he do now?"

"Nothing, just…startled me."

"Okay, well we´re waiting for you to get into the community!"

Cry quickly searched through the messages and accepted Russ´ invitation into the group the LNC had set up for their game, fully aware of the dirty-blonde climbing onto his chair and sitting behind him.

The American put a hand over the microphone. "Pewds! I can´t right now! I´m in the middle of streaming!"

"Hmm…just do what you always do." Pewdie said, his voice having an evil undertone to it. He slung his arms around Cry´s middle and started kissing the back of his neck.

"Cry!"

"Yeah, I´m ready!" _Guess I just have to ignore that annoying Swede._ The masked gamer thought. The game started and soon he had managed to block out Pewdie´s soft kisses and tight embrace.

Felix noticed this and smirking to himself he bit down lightly into the pale skin, delighting in the muffled gasp that followed.

"Huh, I guess Cry really is jerking off." Scott commented, ripping the two lovebirds out of their nest.

"Save it for break, geez!" Russ said.

"Oh boy, the fans are going crazy right now." Red said.

"S-sorry friends, it´s j-just…I´m a bit sick that´s why I´m making a lot of noises. I can´t breathe through my nose, it´s fucking stupid."

"Reeeaaalllyy?" Scott said.

"You shouldn´t lie to your friends." Pewdie breathed into his lover´s ear.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Cry snapped back.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one!"

The Swedish gamer walked his fingers underneath Cry´s shirt and caressed the warm skin.

"Holy shit, stop that…"

"Why?"

"I c-can´t-"

"Pewdiepie?"

"Cry, are you telling me Felix is seducing you off screen right now?"

"Shut up! You didn´t have to say it out loud!"

"Oh he´s admitting to the deed."

"Look forward to plenty more fanfics."

"Fuck you all!" Cry growled, obviously embarrassed to the core.

His boyfriend just laughed and leaned towards the microphone. "Do you still need this sexy brunette or can I kidnap him for a while?"

"Go ahead." Scott laughed.

"Alright then. We´ll see you later."

"No, Pewds I´m staying!"

"It´s okay, friend. You do whatever you have to do and we´ll take care of the stream." Russ said, chuckling.

"Bye~" Pewdie disconnected the call and grabbed Cry, carrying him into the bedroom.

"You humiliated me in front of everyone. You ruined my stream. I´m never going to hear the end up this, Pewds!"

"I don´t care." The blonde was too busy unbuttoning his lover´s pajama top.

"I´m going to get you for this."

"Well, I would say this is the perfect place to do so."


End file.
